Iri
by Cloud1124
Summary: [YeHae] "Aku hanya iri... Maaf."/Warns: Typo, rush plot, crack pair, boys love, fail!fluff. RnR?


**Disclaimer: **The characters aren't mine.

**Note: **Di cerita ini, Super Junior tetaplah beranggotakan 13+2.

* * *

Don't like? Don't read juseyo.

* * *

Terkadang, pernahkah kalian merasa menyesal telah mengakhiri hubungan romansa dengan seseorang? Awalnya sakit—tentu hal ini hanya berlaku pada yang mencinta dengan _sungguh_—dan sulit untuk di terima. Bahkan kadang, secara pribadi terlintas pikiran iri kepada sosok lain yang berhasil berdiri di sisi mantan orang yang menjalin status kekasih dengan kita sendiri.

Pernahkah terbesit pikiran, kenapa dulu kita tidak bisa seperti itu? Pernahkah menyesali putusnya hubungan kalian? Pernahkah kamu sesekali memikirkan bahwa orang lain yang ada di sampingnya sekarang ternyata lebih mampu membahagiakan mantan pasanganmu? Belum? Coba pikirkan sekarang.

.

Yesung menghela napas resah. Dengan ekor matanya, sesekali ia melirik pada sepasang _namja_ yang tampak seru mengobrol di sofa ruang tengah asrama lantai 11. Ryeowook dan Kibum.

Memang pembicaraan itu lebih di dominasi dengan Ryeowook yang bercerita panjang lebar dengan suara tenornya, sementara dengan dingin—namun lembut—terdengar sahutan dari Kibum sebagai respon singkat. Namun sekali ditilik juga semua orang (yang _dekat _dengan Super Junior secara pribadi) pasti tahu bahwa pandangan Ryeowook dan Kibum satu sama lain, selalu mengandung rasa cinta dan kasih sayang yang besar.

Yesung iri. Ya, ia iri pada Kibum yang bisa begitu mempesona di depan Ryeowook. Kibum yang bisa menyita semua perhatian Ryeowook bahkan dengan sifat dingin dan anti sosial khas dirinya. Yang paling utama, Yesung iri pada Kibum yang bisa mencintai Ryeowook. Lebih dari Yesung sendiri.

Padahal hubungan mereka kandas tak lebih dari 2 minggu yang lalu. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa Ryeowook secepat itu menemukan tambatan hati baru?

Lamunan Yesung terhenti ketika mendapati sepasang telapak tangan menangkup pipinya. Ukuran tangan itu tentulah lebih besar dari milliknya, namun yang jelas Yesung sangat menyukai sensasi hangat yang membungkus kedua belah pipinya.

Yesung tersenyum pada sosok pemuda di hadapannya. Dua ternyata—karena pemuda satunya menggelantung di lengan pemuda pertama dan tak terlihat..

"_Hyungie_ melamun lagi," pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan. Yesung meringis terpaksa.

"Aa, Yesung-_hyung _melanggar janji!" seru pemuda kedua—Eunhyuk—yang masih memeluk lengan pemuda pertama—Sungmin.

"Haha, _mianhae_, Hyukjae_-ya_. Aku hanya sedikit berpikir," jawab Yesung santai. Menutup kembali lembar lamunan dalam benaknya.

Sungmin melepaskan tangannya, lalu kini menghela napas seraya merangkul balik tubuh Eunhyuk. Sepasang kekasih itu tahu benar apa yang Yesung pikirkan sekarang ini. Pasti tentang Ryeowook. Selalu begitu.

"Ayolah, _Hyung_. Bukankah katamu kau sudah _move on_? Kau tidak kasihan pada_nya_?" tuntut Sungmin dengan nada kesal. Pipinya menggembung lucu; membuat tangan Eunhyuk dengan jahilnya menusuk gembungan pipi _namjachingu _-nya dengan jari telunjuk.

Yesung memutar bola matanya, antara bosan dan ikut kesal. _Lovey dovey, heung_.

"Siapa yang bilang kalau aku belum _move on_? Memang sudah, Minie. Aku hanya iri..." lirihnya. Sungmin dan Eunhyuk memasang wajah bingung.

"Iri kenapa?"

"Hmm, kalian tidak akan mengerti," Yesung bangkit dari kursinya, mengangkat bahu sekilas lalu berlalu.

* * *

Yesung masuk ke kamarnya—yang ia bagi bersama Ryeowook. Mendapati sosok _namja_ sedang tertidur di ranjangnya dalam posisi setengah duduk. Sebuah bantal ada di belakang punggungnya sebagai bantalan.

Pemuda bermarga Kim itu tersenyum, lalu mendekat ke sosok namja tadi—Donghae, _namjachingu_-nya. Ia mengelus pipi _namja_ penyuka tokoh nemo itu perlahan, membangunkan tanpa berniat mengganggu.

Donghae yang pada dasarnya bukanlah tipe mudah tidur dengan nyenyak, tentulah segera terjaga dari tidurnya yang tidak sengaja itu. Niatnya menanti Yesung di kamar sambil membaca buku, justru berakhir dengan terlelap sebentar.

"Jangan tidur sambil duduk, Hae. Nanti pinggang dan lehermu sakit," saran Yesung lembut.

Donghae mengusap matanya perlahan lalu menggeleng, pandangannya tertuju pada wajah Yesung yang sedang menunjukkan senyum yang mungkin...terpaksa? Entahlah.

"Aku tidak mau tidur. Tadi itu tidak sengaja. _Hyung_ kenapa?"

"Kenapa apanya?" balas Yesung bertanya.

"Sedang ada pikiran? Atau baru saja melihat Ryeowook bermesraan?" tanya Donghae getir. Namun ia tetap tersenyum lembut.

Yesung terdiam. Merasa bersalah. Ia dan Donghae memang baru berpacaran tak lebih seminggu, namun mungkin sudah kesekian kalinya Yesung menyakiti perasaan Donghae.

"Hm, keduanya," jawab Yesung pelan, namun ia tersenyum. Donghae menundukkan kepalanya seraya mengangguk kecil. Letih rasanya terus memasang senyum bahwa ia baik-baik saja dengan semua sikap _jealous_ Yesung terhadap Ryeowook. Donghae kembali membaringkan tubuhnya, kali ini dengan punggung menghadap ke Yesung.

Yesung menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia segera ikut berbaring, lalu memeluk Donghae dari belakang.

"Aku...iri, mereka bisa semesra itu padahal belum lama berpacaran. Aku iri, karena Ryeowook bisa tersenyum lebih lebar bersama Kibum, lebih lebar dari saat ia bersamaku. Aku iri, bagaimana Kibum bisa membuat Wookie begitu mencintainya. Aku hanya iri... Maaf, Hae," bisiknya pada tengkuk Donghae.

Donghae bergidik dan menggeliat pelan; geli.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau masih di sini? Kenapa _Hyung_ tidak sekalian saja mengambil lagi Wookie dari Kibum?" tanya Donghae pelan—lebih seperti menyindir.

Yesung menarik lengan Donghae, memaksanya untuk bertatap muka. Terlihat Donghae yang sedang merengut dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu. Yesung menahan diri untuk tak tertawa—mengingat suasana kecemburuan masih berkoar di udara.

"Karena aku yakin, dia akan lebih iri..." lirih _namja_ yang menjabat sebagai _leader vocal_ itu.

"Iri kenapa? Tak ada yang bisa dibanggakan di hubungan kita," jawab Donghae dengan nada ketus.

Yesung tersenyum lalu berucap, "Tentu ada. Dia pasti iri karena aku punya seorang _namjachingu_ yang begitu mencintaiku. Dan terus berusaha membuatku untuk mencintainya..."

Donghae baru akan memberi respon, namun sayang bibirnya langsung bungkam berkat lumatan Yesung yang _'langsung serang'_.

Pipi keduanya diliputi rona merah, untuk pertama kalinya Yesung berinisiatif untuk menciumnya duluan. Dan Donghae senang karenanya.

* * *

"Aku akan membuat semua orang di muka bumi ini iri," ujar Yesung sebelum Donghae jatuh dalam tidurnya.

"Dengan apa?"

"Dengan cinta kita," kekeh Yesung setelah menjawab.

* * *

**=tamat=**

* * *

NO WAYYYYY. Suck plot ya? OOCness? Ampuuuunn ;-;

Setelah bikin HaeSung kemarin, sekarang YeHae. Tapi plotnya berantakan. Maaf sekali lagi /ugly sobbing/

[06-01-13. 1:09 AM] Review? :')


End file.
